


It's Time

by msraven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, AoU Compliant, Clint is a good friend, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scenes, Post-Movie, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five timely conversations and one long overdue. </p><p>A few missing scenes for the end of Avengers: Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS. I have done my best to keep the spoilers out of the tags and the summary. If you have not yet seen Age of Ultron and do not want to be spoiled, do not continue. If you do and get spoiled... it's on you.
> 
> This fics sticks with the canon of the movie, including relationships. If you severely disagree with those, then this may not be the fic for you. Specific relationships can be found in the end notes.
> 
> Not all all characters in the fic are tagged, partially because of spoiler avoidance and partially for the surprise factor. Again, these are listed in the end notes.
> 
> Minor medical procedure mentioned if you're sensitive.

**1\. Love**

Clint grits his teeth, pushing the needed into his own skin and then pulling the thread through.

"Why not go to Cho?" Natasha asks as she enters the previously deserted locker room.

She kneels beside Clint and takes the needle from his fingers, motioning for Clint to turn his torso slightly to give Natasha better access to the wound. They’ve been patching each other up after battles for much longer than they’ve been Avengers, from back before SHIELD had either of them on their radar. Clint doesn’t protest her help, silently watching Natasha finish the neat row of sutures before answering her earlier question.

"Scars are good to have. Necessary reminders of what we've survived and the wounds we've suffered—visible or not."

Natasha only nods as covers the stitches with a bandage, and then takes a seat next to Clint on the bench.

"You're not staying."

"Not for long. The Avengers don't need me anymore. Laura does."

"And me?"

Natasha leans into his side and Clint wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I made you that promise long before I met Laura. I'll always be there when you need me. I'm not disappearing."

Clint tightens his arm around her as she sucks in a sharp breath and turns her face into his shoulder. He stays quiet while he listens to Natasha's erratic breaths, knowing he is one of the few she trusts to see any vulnerability. Clint knows that Natasha won’t cry—not now, not for this.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Natasha asks in a whisper.

"No," Clint answers honestly, wrapping his other arm around her. It breaks his heart to see her hurting so deeply. "It doesn't mean he doesn't love you or that you have to stop loving him back."

"I didn't know what love was until I met you."

"Is that your way of saying you're pissed at me?"

"No." Natasha leans back and looks at Clint earnestly. She is smiling softly at him, her eyes filled with a wealth of affection. Seeing her in moments like this always leaves Clint wondering how anyone can believe she is the cold and heartless assassin she often portrays. "I told Bruce about the graduation ceremony, that the Red Room took away my chance to have a life and a family to love. That it made me a monster."

"You are not—"

"I know I'm not. No more than the rest of us. At least not anymore. Because they failed. Because of you." Natasha's smile widens and she places her hand over Clint's heart. "I have a brother and his wife, and nieces and nephews. I have a family who loves me and who will always matter more than any mission."

Clint grips Natasha's hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss before pulling her into a hug with another kiss to her temple. "I love you too, Nat."

~^~

**2\. Grief**

Clint finds Wanda in a corner of the observation deck, looking out at the crater left where her home once stood.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

Wanda startles and then shakes her head, moving over slightly so that Clint can take a seat next to her. Her eyes are red, but dry, her expression still one of shock and disbelief. Clint reaches into his pocket, taking out the small data drive, and handing it to her. Wanda takes it automatically even as her brow furrows in confusion.

"What is this?"

"It's an offer. That drive is encoded to be accessed only by you. It contains the location of my house and information on how to reach me under any circumstances. Nat can help show you how to use it."

"I do not understand."

Clint turns away, looking out at the window to burn the memory into his mind. The crater, like the scar which will form on his skin, will serve as a reminder of what will hopefully be the last time he needs to risk his life saving the world. A reminder that his life was spared thanks to the sacrifice of a young man that never really had a chance to live.

"I had a brother too. We were close once, but not later. You and Pietro… I can't begin to imagine what it must feel like to lose that connection." He leans forward, bracing his arms on his thighs and clasping his hands together, before turning his head to look at Wanda. "The closest thing I've got to that is Natasha, so I'm making you the same offer I made to her decades ago. You're free to tell me to go to hell."

"What… exactly are you offering?"

"Me." Clint sits up and angles himself to face Wanda fully. "I'm not trying to replace your brother—I couldn't. What I'm offering is my friendship, my loyalty, my shoulder, and my ear, if you want it. I promise that I will always come when you need me and you will always be welcome in my home and with my family. You are stronger than you believe yourself to be, but I swear that you will never be truly alone again."

Wanda's lips part in shock, reading Clint's sincerity in his eyes and in his mind. What Clint sees is acceptance and opens his arms in invitation. 

"While we are together, I can offer you strength so you can let yourself be weak."

Wanda closes her eyes as the tears spill over and she collapses into Clint's waiting arms. Clint holds her as sobs wrack her small frame, as she finally allows herself to succumb to the enormity of her loss. When she has no more tears to shed, Clint quietly starts to tell her about Laura, Cooper, Lila, and soon-to-be Nathaniel. He tells her about the farm and his plans for renovation—possibly an addition. After all, Clint reasons, they'll need more rooms if Nathaniel's two godmothers are going to be regular visitors.

~^~

**3\. Fear**

Tony walks into the room and Clint looks up from where he's packing up his arrows into small crates. A few he'll take home, but most will go into secure storage at the new Avengers facility they're building. Tony glances around and then kneels in front of the crate Clint is working on, touching the tip of a sonic arrowhead.

"Your arrows. That's a lot of amazing tech you've put together. I don't think I ever told you that. If you ever want to consult—"

"I don't need a job, Stark. Thanks for the offer though."

"Yeah. Right. Offer's open if you change your mind."

Tony looks around again and then reaches up, placing one and then another arrow in the crate. Clint moves one to the proper position in the crate and sets the other aside to be stored in a different crate. Tony looks down at the arrows, clearly trying to determine what Clint's unwritten inventory system is.

"Was there something you wanted?" Clint prods. 

"Oh, um… yeah." Tony sits cross-legged on the floor and picks up another arrow, which Clint promptly takes from him. While most of his arrows are sturdy enough to be manhandled, he's still perfecting the acid one to keep them from leaking.

"What, Tony?"

"I'm kind of going around and apologizing… to everyone."

"About?"

"Accidentally creating a psychopathic robot that almost destroyed the world."

Clint's eyebrows go up. "You saying sorry to everyone, everyone or just us Avengers?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Whatever man. Good luck with that."

Clint double checks the acid cartridge and puts it back in the crate, reaching up for the bola arrow and packing it away.

"You never said earlier… who you agreed with. Me or Rogers."

Clint shuts the crate with a sigh. "It ain't about picking sides, man. I may not agree with the shit you pulled, but I understand why you did it."

"You do?"

"You think you're the only one afraid? You think I don't close my eyes every night and see blue? See everything I love and cherish dead at my feet, destroyed by my hands? I don't need Wanda showing me my nightmares. I already know."

Tony just stares at him for a long moment. "How… how do you do it? How do you stop being afraid?"

"I don't. Fear is part of life, part of being human. It's how we've survived. Your problem is that you keep thinking there's a way to live without fear. You thought putting a suit around you and becoming Iron Man would do it, and when that didn't work, you tried to do more. We got Vision out of the deal, but I'm guessing that's not enough either, is it?"

"No… So what do I do now?"

"First, you should probably see someone whose actual job is to help you work through this kind of thing," Clint says as he stands, groaning when his old knees protest. "Second, maybe try focusing on something smaller than the entire world for a while. I know you're used to big, bold, and beautiful, but sometimes it's the little things that best remind us what we can do despite the fear." 

Clint shakes out his shoulders and cracks his back, holding out a hand to help Tony stand. 

"Third, let’s go get a beer and you can help me pick out the entertainment system I should install once I renovate the dining room."

~^~

**4\. Envy**

"You all set?"

Clint zips up his bag and stands, greeting Steve with a handshake. "Yup. Tony's going to drop me off on his way to visit Pepper. Maria'll send the rest of my things to the farm later."

"You have a beautiful family. I don't think any of us really said thank you for having us over."

Clint shrugs. At the time, his biggest concern had been taking care of Natasha and bringing her to the one place he could guarantee was safe. 

"You know, I envy you," Steve says with a wistful smile. "It couldn't have been easy starting a family with your job at SHIELD, let alone keep it a secret all this time."

"The important people always knew and I'm not so sure you're as envious as you think."

Steve tilts his head and raises an inquisitive eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Finding someone and starting a family really isn't that hard. There's nothing stopping you. How many times a week do you get asked out?"

"I've been busy."

"You think I don't see what you're doing? I spent the last year with you, man. After SHIELD fell, it was you that found all of us and brought us together. It's you that’s going to turn this new group of heroes into a real team. Family isn't always about blood."

Steve looks down and Clint knows he hit the nail on the head. "When did you get so insightful?"

"Hawkeye, remember? It's okay to want to stay a hero, Steve. All the better for the rest of us."

"Do you think these guys can become a team? A family?'

"Worked for us for a little while," Clint reminds him. "And we're about as dysfunctional as you're going to get."

"True. I wish we’d had more time together, but I suppose all families have to live their own lives eventually."

Clint nods, picks up his bag, and slings it over his shoulder. He walks over and claps a hand on Steve’s shoulder to give him an affectionate squeeze. "It doesn’t mean we stop caring."

"You'll be missed."

"You bet your sweet derriere, old man."

Steve drops his head with a shake. "Am I ever going to live that down?"

"Nope." Clint smirks and then lets his face sober. "In all seriousness, if you ever need me…"

"We'll call. Once an Avenger…"

"Always an Avenger."

~^~

**5\. Guilt**

Clint climbs aboard the quinjet, but Tony isn't who he finds waiting for him.

"Come to send us off?" Clint asks as he stows his bag.

"Mr. Stark forgot something inside."

"You know, it's still creepy that you sound like Jarvis." 

Vision gives a small shrug and Clint waits for him to say his piece. It doesn't take long.

"The records show that you have the best eyesight ever recorded. What do you see when you look at me?"

"Atonement."

Vision's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "You know."

"I remember. You've been used for much more evil than good. You are an ancient and an infant in one, looking to wipe some red from your ledger. It's not unfamiliar."

"Do you believe I am capable of enough good? That I can truly, as you say, atone for sins beyond my control?"

Clint takes a deep breath, wondering why it's him that Vision needs to hear this from. "I don't have to believe, I can see. What you are now is not what you were. What you don't have, the Avengers will fill in."

"You have much confidence in the Avengers."

"I have confidence in my friends."

"I remember you too," Vision says and Clint feels a sliver of ice roll down his back. "He was right about one thing, you have heart and it is that heart which held the Avengers together when they needed it most."

Clint says nothing in response, unsure of where Vision is taking this thread of thought.

"They are your friends and yet you still keep things from them. You are… _worthy_ of more than you've led them to believe."

Clint grins and shakes his head. "You saw the footage after the party. Thought you were too busy fighting Ultron at the time."

"You are a much better actor than Dr. Banner."

Clint can't help the laugh that escapes. "Let's just say it's often better for the peace if others are allowed to believe what they believe."

"You are a good man, Clint Barton. I apologize for being a part of taking that away from you for a time. Will you forgive me?"

The laughter dies and sticks in Clint's throat. For a moment, all he sees is blue and blood and death. Can he really give the absolution he's being asked for when he has yet to forgive himself? The silence stretches and Clint looks from the gem to Vision's new eyes, eyes that are still innocent despite the horrors his mind knows. Maybe it's time to wipe the ledger clean.

"Yes, I forgive you."

~^~

**+1. Friendship**

"It's good to have you home."

Laura wraps her arms around Clint and leans close to his back, or as close as she can get with her belly in the way. Clint turns to give her a kiss on the cheek as he places the last dish on the drying rack.

"You just hate doing dishes."

"Guilty as charged," Laura laughs, stepping away with a hand low on her aching back. "I'm headed to bed, you?"

"In a bit. I was going to head downstairs, try to make a call."

Laura blinks in surprise and then smiles happily before stepping forward to give him tender kiss. "It's about time. Tell him I said hello."

"I will."

Clint watches Laura walk up to their room before heading across the kitchen and down to the basement. He doesn't bother turning on the overhead light as he steps up to the panel for the palm and retinal scan. The room comes to life and he blinks against the bright lights as the communication console slides out of the wall. He doesn't know if the call will go through or how it will be received, but Clint doesn't let himself hesitate as he keys in the familiar passcode. The call connects to the view of an empty chair and a man Clint never thought he'd see again slides into it.

"This is Coulson, what— …Clint."

"Hello, sir… Phil."

Phil's eyes are wide with surprise and fill with happiness as he smiles. "You're okay. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm home. Laura says hi."

"Give her a hug for me. And the kids. They must be growing like weeds."

Clint nods and smiles back. "We have a third on the way."

"Congratulations! Girl?"

"Boy."

"You know, Phillip is a good, solid name."

Clint chuckles. "It'll be Nathaniel. Besides, Cooper's middle name is already Phillip."

"You could make it a two-fer. I wouldn't mind."

Clint's face must darken because Phil leans forward in concern. "What happened?"

"I was going to ask Laura if his middle name could be Pietro. After the kid who pushed me away from a hail of bullets."

"I'm so sorry."

Clint looks down and takes a shaky breath. He won't sully the kid's sacrifice by second guessing it now. Clint takes another, steadier breath and looks back up at Phil, mustering up a smile. "If you're not too busy, you should come visit after the baby's born. The kids miss their Uncle Phil."

"I… I'd love to. I miss them too. I've missed all of you."

"I'm sorry I've been such a lousy friend. I was too wrapped up in my own demons to appreciate that one of my best friends was alive."

"You know I never blamed you."

"I know. I'm still sorry for being selfish and staying away when you needed me."

"That doesn't matter now," Phil says with a reassuring smile. "As long as we're good. We are good now, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we're good. How about you? How are things?"

"I… don't really want to talk about work. Tell me about how big the kids are now, and Laura, and the house. Did you ever re-floor the sun room like you wanted?"

Clint grins, leaning back in his chair and does as Phil asks. Maybe Phil will even help him tear out the dining room wall when he comes to visit.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson
> 
> Additional Characters: Laura Barton, Phil Coulson


End file.
